OCs
by serenewaves
Summary: Submit your original OCs here! I will be accepting Minecraftian characters and peaceful hybrids only. I will also delete this whenever I feel necessary, and when I do, feel free to submit more OCs onto my series. The OCs form will be posted on my profile soon. Anyways, please submit your own original OCs. Bye!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

This is serenewaves here, and I need OCs!

Please send me a few OCs. I will set up a form below. I will also be accepting MINECRAFT CHARACTERS AND HYBRIDS. However, if you decide to do a hybrid, you must only do a peaceful hybrid. I will not be accepting any other types of hybrids. (cat, sheep, cow, chicken, bat, bunnies, mooshrooms, villagers, horses, squid, snow golem, iron golem). Also, let us just pretend that hybrids can shift shapes from Minecraftians to their hybrid counterpart. And please do not use names that others have already used before you.

So, without further ado, I will present the form!

Name:

Minecraft Name:

Nickname (optional):

Gender:

Age:

Species (Minecraftian, Hybrid- please specify!):

Appearances:

Personality (Put in negative traits in please, thanks):

Weapons:

Hobbies:

Past:

Family/Family Members:

Side (Order, Chaos):

Favorite - (Color, Flower, Type of Tree? I dunno!, etc.)

Other:

So there it is! I will delete this after I feel that I have enough OCs. Also, I will put up my two OCs. Here they are:

Name: Marigold Kardon

Minecraft Name: Autumnaleaves

Nickname (again- OPTIONAL): - (no nickname)

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Species: Squid-hybrid (I have no prejudice for squids )

Appearances: Marigold has long red hair that snakes all the way down to her waist. She has light blue eyes (often compared to ice) with jade-green flecks in them. (Since all Minecraft characters are the same height, there is no need to say how tall she is.) She wears a light blue hoodie that brings out the color in her eyes. On the hoodie a picture of a maple leaf; starting up with red in the top left corner and blending to orange then to yellow at the bottom of the leaf. The stem of the leaf is a dark green color. She wears regular dark blue jeans and light grey sneakers. Her skin color is tanned from constant hours under the sun.

Personality: Marigold is rebellious, stubborn, and aggressive. She is also funny, smart, cunning, venturesome, fidgety, fierce, curious, daring, graceful, and intolerant. At painful times, she is often cheery and can hide the pain better than anyone else. When she can't hide the pain, however, she will seclude herself for numbers of days.

Weapons: Fishing rod

Hobbies: Marigold enjoys fishing and swimming. She also has a strong cardio, which aids her in running. She can also sing, dance, and play the viola and flute at ease. She also writes in a diary to let go of her worries.

Past: Marigold had a bad past. She was raised by her Minecraftian parent (father) who did little to help her. As a child, she taught herself how to catch fish to eat with a fishing rod at the kingdom's only pond because even the simplest necessities had to have ingredients to make them and going out of her kingdom was forbidden other than those approved by the Royals themselves and hunting was illegal. She taught herself everything she knew until she turned 9. On her 9th birthday, she ran away from the kingdom and has been a fugitive ever since. She later found out that she was half-squid when she was being chased by the guards of the kingdom. She jumped into the water and almost had a heart-attack when she turned into a squid. Luckily, she managed to keep her cool and pretended to be a random squid in the water. She found her squid mother shortly after that and was taught about the squid life. She hasn't been in her Minecraftian form ever since she turned into a squid the first time.

Family/Family Members: Marigold has a father, Zach, and her mother, Melody.

Side: Order

Favorite -: Blue (color), Blue Orchid (flower), Coral (underwater organism), Spruce (tree), Mossy Cobblestone (block), lapis lazuli (ore), Glowstone (light source), Silverfish (mob), Deep Ocean (biome), Sticky Piston (piston)

Others: None

And DONE! :D

Also, I WILL BE ASSIGNING THE ROLES for the characters. I will put all the names in a hat and all the roles in another hat. I will draw a slip from the role hat and another from the name hat and the Minecraftian or hybrid will have that role depending on what side they are on. For example, I will choose a role (say I chose the Order's leader) and I drew from the name hat section and drew out Marigold. The names are not going to be rigged or whatever, so PLEASE SUBMIT AN ORIGINAL OC!

Thanks! :D

Adios.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's serenewaves here. I have received a lot of great OCs, but I (possibly) need more of them. I would also like to give a shout out to SJ55SWORDSLASH, RadRadha04, three guests, and a special dedication to NegativeZer0Gravity as a wonderful person who gave yours truly good advice and was the first to comment.

I also need to announce that I am starting to write the story out, and I have a clear plot in my mind. Any new OCs will be accepted at any time of the story unless I say so, and I plan on writing three stories: Dusk, Midnight, and Dawn. The first one will be called Dusk, like I just said. I will give the reader of this (you) a sneak peek on the story. Below are the summary of the story and the very beginning of it too.

Summary:

/It will come, and we cannot hide from it: the darkness is soon upon us, my friends, and we will be caught in the middle of it\\ (she wanted none of those days to end, and it was always a disappointment that she watched the darkness stride forward) [1/3]

Prologue/Story Beginning:

She took a deep breath in and out. Scanning along the perimeter of the hidden underground base, she crouched down and slid easily along the high savannah grass. The bright yellow grass blended in perfectly with her hair, which was in a high ponytail. Her dull green eyes watched the two guards as they patrolled the entrance of the lair, which was walking around at random intervals. That was an extremely clever move from the guards, as she could almost never plan a timed sneak-in if she didn't know when the guards were going to move from the entrance.

As she approached the two guards, she shifted from a Minecraftian to a yellow-coated cat with dull green eyes. Her backpack melted into her fur as she strutted up to a guard, meowing.

Narrowing a suspicious hazel eye, the guard looked warily at the cat. The guard lifted his iron sword up and pointed it at the cat, declaring in a menacing voice, "Who goes?" The guard watched the cat for a moment before glancing at his fellow guard, who was welding a bow and had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and was trying very hard not to laugh but failing.

The guard who held the sword stomped and threw up his hands into the air.

"What?"

The other guard looked like he was going to barf, eyes and cheeks bulging out of his face. Calming himself down, he took a few deep breaths and glanced at his sword buddy. "Dude, it's just an innocent cat. I mean, look at it!" The sword guard looked down at the cat, which was proceeding to rub itself against his leg.

The sword guard shifted uncomfortably as he pretended that nothing had happened. In a small voice, he replied with one word that summed everything up. "Whoops."

The guards continued patrolling the area as the cat followed them. Suddenly, the archer guard heard a noise from where the other guard was patrolling. Cautiously, the guard reached for an arrow as he approached the area from where he had heard the noise.

Suddenly, something leapt at his face. Instinctively, he released the arrow and heard a painful meow. The cat was on the ground, clutching his side in pain. The cat yowled in pain and fell limp.

The archer guard kicked the corpse and muttered, "Traitorous half-breed." As the guard turned away, the cat lifted its head up and pulled out the arrow without wincing. Bounding up in silent stealth, she leapt up and tore a chunk of skin from the guard's face.

The guard fell onto the ground silently, eyes wide. Adding a few more slashes to his body, the guard watched through his blurry vision as the cat shifted into a fair blonde-haired girl with piercing green eyes. The girl smiled coldly and kicked his body. "Traitorous half-breed I am, indeed," she grinned as she snatched up a set of keys from the guard's belt. The guard watched as he and his guard buddy were dragged far away from the entrance of the secret base, sighing as the girl disappeared from his view. He crawled up into a ball. His whole body hurt so much that it was unbearable.

I'm so sorry, he thought was his world grew dark. I hope someone will grow up in a better world and fate than mine. I did the best I could. The guard's vision grew dark as all the pain and worry he felt previously and he fell into a deep rest forever that let him escape all his troubles.

And while the guard started his eternal sleep, the girl unlocked the door and slipped inside the premises.

I hoped ya'll liked the sneak peak, and I will be continuing to make the story as best and as engaging as I can. Meanwhile, here are the OCs that are currently submitted (I'll tell only the name, Minecraft name, gender, age, and side the OC is on):

Name: Zero Negative Gravity (Z3r0Gr4v1ty)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Side: Order

Name: Darren Johnson (LegitAnimeLover)

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Side: Chaos

Name: Radha (RadRadha04)

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Side: None/Wanderer

Name: Steve (Steve)

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Side: No Side… yet :)

Name: Magro Fiore (FireLover)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Side: BOTH?! *gasp*

Name: Madison (skyfall)

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Side: Order

Name: Marigold Kardon (Autumnaleaves)

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Side: Order

And that is it, everybody! I ask that if you submit an OC, please do a male gender and/or on Side Chaos, because I am short on those. Also, in sneak peak of the story, the cat-hybrid is my own character in which I WILL NOT REVEIL until I feel like it.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Also, I feel like adding this, but I also suggest that you base your OC off of no one, and that if the character is on Side Order, then add some negative traits in, vice versa. Anyways, thanks!

Adios!


End file.
